In the past, spoons have been stamped out of one thickness of metal and equipped with wire fasteners or split rings to hold the hooks and to allow for fishing line attachment, giving the lure only one action capability.
Also, it has been difficult for fishermen to change a lure on the end of a fishing line without first untying the line to the lure and retying a line to the lure. This difficulty oftentimes was a deterrent for the fisherman to use the correct lure for the particular species of fish or fishing conditions existing at the time. For example, fish are known to bite on lures that are trolled through the water at a desired speed, lures that have a particular darting or other action resembling a crippled bait fish, or lures that at a particular time of day may be more attractive to the fish if they have luminescence, a fish-attracting scent or a fish-attracting flavor. One fisherman may be catching fish in a locality where another fisherman a few boats away may be unable to catch a fish. The inability to catch the fish is frequently a result of the lure or the action of the lure.
An ideal shape for a lure simulates a known bait fish and imparts a desired motion through the water that will attract a bite or strike by the fish being sought. Lures heretofore known do not have the desired shape or weight to produce the ideal bait fish simulation or desired motion through the water.
Often a change in the weight and center-of-gravity of that weight on a lure will produce a strikingly different motion for the lure when it is pulled through the water. The motion may greatly improve the ability of that lure to produce a strike from a particular species of fish in a particular water depth or trolling speed. Lures heretofore known do not have the capability of easily changing the weight of a lure.
Weights used for trolling and mooching are connected at one end to the fishing line and at the other end to the lighter fishing line or leader. Often the lines are tied. Often during a fishing trip, the weights must be changed depending on the depth that the fisherman wishes to fish the lure.